GB2508035A discloses a vacuum cleaner having a cyclonic separator comprising a first cyclonic separating unit and second cyclonic separating unit disposed downstream of the first cyclonic separating unit. The first cyclonic separating unit comprises a bin for collecting dirt separated by the first cyclonic separating unit. The bin has a base that can be opened in order to remove debris for disposal. In addition, the bin can be detached from the second cyclonic separating unit for cleaning.
If bundles of carpet fibres, hair or other bulky debris can become trapped between the central shroud and the bin, a user has to pull the debris from between the bin and the shroud in order to empty the bin using their fingers or a suitable implement. Alternatively, the user can completely detach the bin from the second cyclonic unit for emptying. Removal and subsequent replacement of the bin is inconvenient. Furthermore, if the user does not empty the bin completely, large debris that remains in the bin can become trapped between the dirt collector for the second cyclonic separating unit and the bin base thereby allowing air and large debris to be drawn directly into the flow downstream of the first cyclonic separator, risking clogging of the pre-motor filter and damage to the motor.
Shroud wiping mechanisms for removing debris that clings to the shroud are known. However, they tend to be complex and difficult to manufacture. The complexity can also make such mechanisms awkward to use and prone to mechanical failure.